DxD Campione: Legends and paradox
by XxXDEATH101XxX
Summary: (Remastered) Meet Kusanagi Godou, a Campione who sought to perish in battle after losing his purpose in life .Read as the broken warrior tries to find a purpose to do something about his life. Starts before the DxD canon. Massive AU.{Emotionally broken MC,Anti-hero Godou,flashbacks,dark theme,AU, ooc}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – King Beyond Gods but not Fate**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Campione! And Highschool DxD as they belong to their respective owners. This is written purely for the purpose of entertainment and I do not earn any money from this fictional work.**_

 ** _This is the remastered version of my previous fan fiction "legend of the campione". So I hope you will like it._**

Laying in the middle of a destroyed landscape was a boy. The ground was littered with corpses and a sky filled with smoke and the scent of blood. The boy stared at the sky that was dyed blood red, wondering if all of heaven wept for what he had done.

For what he had to do…

 _At last…_

At very last, he was finally in his last moments, he could tell. He closed his eyes…

Muscles, torn

Lungs, ruptured

Limbs, pierced

Bones, cracked

Body, lain broken, unable to respond to his calling… not that he bothered anymore…

Overwhelming pain haunted his every nerve, in every inch of his body and soul, pain far beyond what he had ever felt or delivered. His monumental power, Authorities that made him the undisputed and most tyrannical _King beyond_ … was outside his reach. Even a simple act like breathing was an excruciating torture.

Finally, **Death** was certain, His end was assured.

He had fallen in battle by his own shadow, finally escaping the destiny that turned into his torment and the fate that became his bane. Finally he is free from a desperate cycle of madness chaining his being to live a cursed life plagued with suffering.

Time again and again, the circumstances may vary as did the might of his multitude foes, yet the result was always the same. All the path he walked, all the foes he faced met with the same conclusion, the same ending to the tales of the **King Beyond** told time again and again…

Perhaps this was what a certain God of Victory felt…

There was a time though… when he entertained the thought of an equal, yet neither Gods nor their usurpers have proven capable. Each victory, he grew not only in strength but also grew weary of the repeating fate

He felt cracking a smile, _Not today…_

It was a curious thing, the power of Will, that is. Kings rose to usurp Gods, Gods struck them back to earth. It was a chaotic world, a world of Devil kings, Champions, Steel, Earth, and Serpents… yet all were slain by him… but who will slay him?

The Will of the World beckoned

And he fell before the weight of their response, the very monument of power that stood supreme crumbled as the World itself asserted it dominance.

He was dying, that fact gave him a feeling he hadn't felt in eons. There were time he questioned his prolonged purpose for living… He already grew beyond Gods and Kings, yet…

 _Promise me, my King_

He let out his last breath, _Ah… I remember…_

He have had lost his life this day but he gained everything that had been lost to him in his life.

 _Oh, who would ever want to live a lonely life?_

He was finally at peace.

But the strangest thing about fate and stories with happy endings is that they didn't occur to normal people and it certainly didn't for the most powerful Campione in existence, Kusunagi Godou 'The King Beyond Gods'.

XZX(-_-)XZX 

A young girl smiled, this place was so strange due to the fact that it was so welcoming for her. She had always came to this place whenever she was sad or was too embarrassed to show her face— which was a frequent occurrence considering who her older and _very much doting_ sibling is.

But today, she just wants to be left alone for no reason at all.

Well… no reason other than the fact that her brother is playing hide-from –my-duties-and-most-importantly-my-scary-maid-wife… which was a pretty good indication of an impending disaster.

She scrunched her face. He cried so much when she was leaving him to his fate, yelling something about teenage rebellion or something… Not that she cared to listen after his recent actions.

Anyways, her… what do you call it…? Fate, instinct? Well, whatever it was had always linked this place to her, oddly enough. It was not any special place, a normal forest— as normal as being in the underworld at least. If memory didn't fail her, it didn't have any strategic importance nor was it a site of a historic event.

But something just made her feel… something here will greatly change her life as well as those around her. How did she know, she didn't have the answer.

Time passed deep hidden inside the forest near her family mansion as Rias Lilian Gremory, Heiress of the House Gremory of the remaining 72 pillar clans, spent her time relaxing or what passed as relaxing in a place where nobody can bother her including and especially her brother and parents.

People expected a lot from an Heiress, much more so due to the fact that she technically is also a Princess. While not being in line for the Rulership of the Underworld, certain expectation are… well, expected of her. Even her own parents expected her to be great enough to uphold her clan's name and prestige. Not that she would fault them that, that is their right and she was willing to play along and do her duty towards her clan.

The first born son had performed beyond expectation, heck, even beyond imagining. One of the four Supreme Rulers of the Devilkind, imagine that… her parents must be so proud…

Of course, rising to the position of 'Lucifer' also means he is removed from the succession of House Gremory, citing reasons such as concern regarding nepotism and favoritism towards the House. Not that it stopped him from nepotism and favoritism towards her specifically though… provided, of course, that it is within reason… within reason of an older brother doting his little sister…

But she digress, her brother removed from the succession means that she remained the sole legible Heir, or in this case, Heiress of one of the most prominent within the 72 pillar clans. That was a fact from the moment she was born.

It wasn't that bad though, she was spoiled rotten and there was no lacking in comfort but it's not easy either.

 _Everyone is watching us_

She heard her father tell her Brother.

It was then that she strived harder to excel, not that she always did yet she did try harder

Whenever she failed to meet the expectation, it was a slap to her Brother and Father. She didn't express it vocally but she could see and feel how much she disappointed everyone whenever she had failed in something. She was burdened by a very big duty as an Heiress of House Gremory but significantly less compared to a Maou and if her Brother was willing to sacrifice, she was willing to do it too but the fact that not being able to be choose her future had always been whispered to her in the back of her mind.

They looked at her as Rias Lilian Gremory, the Heiress of the Gremory clan and younger sister of the current Lucifer. She didn't want to be seen as solely that Rias, she wanted to make her own identity and wanted people to acknowledge her for who she was, for her achievements, not just as some heiress of an important family. But sadly the curse of aristocratic life never leaves a person born of noble blood especially so in her case. It was not like she detested her social status and it certain was not that she hated her family. It was just that it was extremely tiring, mentally and emotionally…

A great many thoughts were in her mind when before she knew it, this place has already become an important place for her, her silent sanctuary to open up her true identity. Here she could be who she wanted to be. Here she could be Rias, a cute little girl who wanted to dance to her own tunes, disregarding the expectations of others.

"This is such a strange day." She said to herself as she rested upon the ground and closed her eyes trying to feel the wind brushing against her face, blowing her long crimson hair free.

"?" She felt something, a tickle of her soul, an itch at the back of her mind.

Something was coming and she could feel it

Suddenly, there was a large sound of an explosion.

"!"

She jumped in shock and unfortunately tripped and fell into the pond as she was startled at the sudden noise. Before she could even open her green tinted-blue eyes she was suddenly inside the pond.

She hastily swam to the surface, "That was odd." she said catching her breath.

Slowly, she got out of the pond and walked towards what she identified as the source of sound and saw… a boy seemingly no older than twenty. He scarcely resembled Okita-chan and thus she could deduce that he was an Asian. She silently gave herself a pat on the back and applauded her brilliant skills of deduction.

She looked at the boy and felt something… something primal and scary…

She also felt an inexplicable sadness… was her eye getting watery all of a sudden?

"RIAS!" Someone screamed, "Get away from that place!"

She winced when suddenly a familiar voice belonging to her dearest big brother shouted at her in alarm. A tear fell from her eyes as soon as she saw her brother and she ran up to him, tightly hugging him with her little arms and sobbing loudly all while she was completely drenched in water.

Why was she crying like this? Nothing had happen to her. Perhaps it was due to the sudden shock but no matter it was shameful for her to cry like this in front of her elder brother who probably had no idea that she was here.

"It's alright Rias. It's alright. I'm here for you." He whispered words to console her, all while giving furtive glances at the teen. "Why are you here?" It was a rhetorical question tinged oddly with some hint of panic.

He comforted her but she could feel him getting tad bit restless, "Let's check what happened here, shall we?" He motioned her not to get close and inched closer to check on man who suddenly, inexplicably arrived in the most peculiar manner.

Peeking from her brother's back, she notice something.

"Oh no…" She murmured upon seeing how badly wounded the stranger was. He looked like… like… she doesn't ever have a proper description to how bad it was… mauled, pierced, slashed, hacked… she couldn't even comprehend the fact that he was still alive.

"Well… at least he knows how to arrive with style." Her brother said jokingly to her but she could clearly see the nervous undertone in his voice, the unknown implications. The Gremory family estate was enveloped by the highest grade anti-teleportation spell that requires a magical key to be allowed entry or exit. Not to mention the thousands and thousands of countermeasures and defenses that rendered their immediate vicinity fully protected from invaders, a personal work of Ajuka Beelzebub, arguably the foremost expert in the subject.

She gazed up at him in askance, a question unsaid but heard. 'What are we going to do?'

Her brother's mood darkened a little bit for a second but he quickly smiled and looked to her.

"Come on, we need to take him to the mansion or he may die, I need to get some answers." He pointedly looked at her dripping clothes, "And you need to change out of your soaking dress else you might catch a cold."

Ok! how is the remastered version of "legend of the Campione". rate and review plz. hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry the next chapter is already done and is in beta phase so you won't have to wit for long. tnx.


	2. Chapter 2

He was a legend. He was the most popular kid in the school. Everyone knew him in his school. He was pretty famous among the females too. Thus it was only natural that he had the dream to be a "Harem King' but sadly he was without a girlfriend. Why? Because his name was ...Hyoudou Issei.

Currently in the second year of high school and an avid fan of art and sculptures. Like everyone else, he always appreciated anythings that were beautiful and went to great length to appreciate those said beautiful things.

He was called "Ise" by my parents and friends (which were only Matsuda and Motohama who too share his passion of beautiful things) at school.

Due to the lack of appreciation by lower intellectual organisms, he was branded as a stigma of the school. It was really because he hung out with my two buddies Matsuda and Motohama. They usually went sightseeing and testing their stealth skills risking their lives with real danger.

Currently the three of them were in middle of sight seeing thus they were peeping inside the Girls Kendo Club's changing room. Why? Because in his eyes nothing were more beautiful than a pair of good breasts.

Today, he was in look out and was not able to see anything. he was just present at site of crime and the real crime was done by his buddies, Matsuda and Motohama. Those two of his friends just wouldn't get away from the hole for him to see. It was not a shock that he really couldn't control himself when they keep on commenting on the girl's tits and legs.

" Come on man let me see as well. I too am a healthy man. Where is my dosage of ecchi stuff?"

All the ruckus caused by them,alerted their 'ENEMY' and their scout party was discovered. He didn't commit any crime so there was no way he was going to suffer as a prisoner of away slowly, he high tail from the incoming Kendo club's girls. leaving his friends to the mercy of the bokken from the Kendo club.

Life threw piss at him and called it lemonade. He used all his guts and willpower to labor and learn about things he didn't want to learn just to get enrolled in this prestigious academy. Solely because the population of female was more than that of male so he could send his time while being surrounded by girls. He passed the test and but his plan to get a girlfriend (and then a Harem!) was still not bearing any fruits.

Why? Because girls avoid him like a plague simply because they didn't take time to learn about appreciating their self.

Despite the tendency to curse at the higher powers, Ise was always a pious believer and his beliefs only cemented that Divine being existed when a most blissful thing happened in his life.

It was when a cute and innocent girl asked him out for a date as when he was returning home from school. Well Issei being himself wouldn't dream of denying a cute girl's wish. Especially when the girl was asking to go out on a date with him.

"Yes! Suck that Matsuda, Motohama! I got a girlfriend."

He couldn't wait to rub it on their faces! He looked up towards the sky joined his hands in a prayer.

" Old man who taught me about the beauty of breasts! Wherever you may be, I am sure you would be proud of me."

So on wards he went with a passion burning in his heart toward his seemingly bright future.

(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)

A girl was asking a boy out, a common sight that didn't warrant any attention from him except for the fact that that the boy held a [Sacred Gear] and the girl was, unknown to the boy, a fallen angel, a high-class one at that.

Godou narrowed his eyes at this. Wondering what were the crows up to?

He knew that they were interested about wielders of [Sacred Gear] and often recruited them but he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more than just an invitation to join Grigori…

[King! I don't understand your unreasonable obsession with this human boy. You are currently wasting your time and keeping your eyes on him. Why?]

"Surely, you must have felt something different about this guy… deep inside."

 **[Of course, he practically smells of [Serpent], mortal enemy of a [Steel] like me but his power is too weak, irrelevant of notice."]**

"But i have this nagging feeling at the back of my head that I'm not seeing a complete image. Whatever it is I want to draw out the potential resting inside that could be one of the catalyst needed to break this curse."

Godou told his trusted partner as he watched the boy blush at the girl's confession.

He also noticed Rias' interest in the boy, even asking the cat girl to watch him. It was too early to decide whether her interest were for the better or the worse for of his plan. She probably wanted to recruit him to her Peerage too.

Having two fraction coming to recruit a regular guy with a dormant scared gear definitely was uncommon. This further solidified his belief that he was not seeing the whole picture.

Godou then took a stroll around the town enjoying the peace and freshness as he tried to put his plans into motion and suddenly bumped into the same boy without realizing. This only could say how much that curse was affecting him. He was losing his edge and it was truly frightening.

(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)

Reaching home, the first thing that Issei did was throw his bag and stare at himself into the mirror. Daydreaming about making the girl fall for him with his pretty face. Then he started to brush his teeth and take care of other things to prepare him for the date in advance.

Dressed in the best casual outfit, Issei waited in front of the spot three hours early. During that period a strange woman handed him a strange looking leaflet. It was a strange occult looking thing with a red magic circle drawn in it.

"Your dream will be granted!"

"Bogus! Oh! Well it's not like it will actually work, probably made by some otakus. I don't even need it. I already got my wished fulfilled."

(Cue, a certain crimson haired girl sneeze lightly while drinking her tea.)

Just as he was about to crush the piece of paper and throw it away, Ise saw Yuma-chan in the corner of his vision and hurriedly stuffed the paper into his pocket and ran towards her to greet her.

(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)

For Issei his date came to a climax way too soon. He was hoping for any kind of action. Actually he was begging for any kind of action to happen.

Even a kiss on the cheek would be more than enough for him. Or maybe he might even get more out than that. A full kiss on the lips. This thought came into his head and his whole body gets hyped from anticipation. He was on overdrive of different mixtures of hormones.

Even the scene was perfect. they were currently near a fountain in the park, the scenery was great, the sun is setting and gentle breezes of the wind was brushing them. A classic flag scene from any visual novel.

Yuuma ran to the fountain and said in an extremely sweet voice.

"Hey Ise-kun, I want to do something to celebrate our first date. Would you care to listen to my wish?"

"Yes!"

He practically shouted in agreement the moment she asked him the question.

' _Oh man! What is this? Isn't this the part where the flag get raised in games? If this is so then what is she going to wish? Must be a kiss to end the date! Oh dear… to think that I would lose my first kiss to bishojou like her… Ohhhh! I am getting excited! Maybe i'm just too excited and she is trying to say something important, I might mess up the situation.'_

"Would you die for me?"

(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)

 _'…_ _ **What?**_ _Maybe my ears heard it wrong. There is no way my cute girlfriend would suddenly asked me to die for her. Yes that must be it…'_

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

He asked Yuuma sheepishly. After all there was no way a sane person would be asking their date to die for him. Plus she looked way to innocent to talk about death and murder and on top of it it was a wrong time to discuss these types of things.

"Will you die for me?" She repeated clearer than earlier, her smile getting wider.

There was no doubt in what she said.

 **She was not speaking another language or anything and he did not hear her wrong…**

Feeling strange, Issei backed way a bit.

"Yuuma-chan, I get that you like to joke but come on..."

He trailed off as all his thoughts stopped when he heard the flapping of the wings. looking around he saw black feathers floating in the air, slowly descending to the ground.

It was clear now. He was in a nightmare or something else of that sort. Then again every thing was way to detailed and realistic to be a dream. He took a look at Yuuma who currently was floating in the air with the help of a pair of black wings. There was no way a beautiful and innocent girl like Yuuma-chan would like a pervert like Issei.

'Yes that must be it. I'm dreaming. This is all just a dream.' Issei rationalized.

WINGS!

His mind must be one crazy place to render such situation. There was no way Yuuma-chan was really an albino angel… it just was not possible. Even seeing it in a dream was weird.

"Supernatural things don't even exist.."

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child and you really are a fool think that a lowly human like you can gain love from a High-class Fallen Angel like me. Azazel-sama is the only man who could hold my heart."

She stated coldly unlike her earlier teen-aged like voice, her eyes grew equally as cold, and her cute smile disappeared with no trace of innocence and the cruel grin that was left is filled with amusement and... disgust…

Oh dear… when he said that she looked like an angel the first time Issei met her, he meant that she is angelic in terms of beauty but damn to think the she actually turned out to be an angel in dream.

"Still, to suffer such humiliation by posing as a lowly love-struck teenage human, you cannot even begin to imagine how much disgust I felt with you, touching me with your filthy hands, undressing me with your dirty eyes. To pretend to be in love with a disgusting creature like you who drown himself in his dreams of debauchery, how repugnant." She stated with words full of venom.

It was as if she had a split-personality and the previously sweet and innocent personality had vanished leaving only the evil inside of her. Issei's eyes were wide as he recoiled in shock.

"Do not blame for your predicament, rather blame God who gave you're your [Sacred Gear]. At least be honored that someone as irrelevant and repugnant as you is killed by a high-class fallen angel like me."

She said with malice dripping from ever words uttered.

Those words… hurts… a lot…

Issei may not be fully aware of the situation but he at least understood that he was tricked, that Yuuma,his Yuuma-chan did not love me… he was a fool to think that someone would love a… pervert like him…

The air vibrated, humming heavily as a large glowing spear like thing appears on her hand. The next second, the spear in Yuuma-chan hand flied towards him with a nasty noise and nearly pierces him had it not been blocked by some Random guy coming in front of him.

Issei then collapse in the ground, vision getting blurred, troubled with grief and confusion.

(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)

 **My story was in development hell.** It is still not completely out of it. My beta reader is dealing with some real life issues at the moment so i have to proof read and edit the story myself. I am currently building a roster of characters, places and origin story. I learned that my one of the favorite LN series has not concluded and I'm still not coming to terms with it so i could read the couple of last volumes. I will be expanding this AU with minor things borrowed from other series like Skyrim and Witcher so i hope you guys will not mind. If I completed editing my written chapter then I will post another part of the story under 24 hours.

 **Read and Review.**

PS plz review or even pm me if you have any ideas, plot bunnies, or any other minor detail from other series that u think can be integrated into this story.


End file.
